


Other Side of the Door

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Virgin Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, implied aftercare, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam’s gotten into the habit of peeking into Dean’s and Y/n’s room at night. He’s content letting his imagination run wild as he watches them have sex. That is, until Dean invites his little brother in one night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Other Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my felching square for my spnkinkbingo card
> 
> A/n: I know felching is usually for gay sex, but I looked it up and it can work/apply to straight sex as well :)

When Sam first saw you and Dean having sex, it had truly been an accident. He had heard a loud thump coming from your shared room and hurried towards it. He’d peaked in the door, worried someone had fallen or been hurt. That, of course, had been a naive assumption.

You and Dean had been dating for almost two years, living together for over one. You two shared a cozy apartment, Dean being a mechanic and you being a student in college, it was the best you could do. Sam felt a bit guilty when he asked to move in, but he couldn’t stand still living with his parents at 18.

You and Dean had been kind enough to let him crash on the couch for a few days, but a few days turned into a few weeks, then almost two months. Although, neither you or Dean seemed to mind him becoming the unofficial roommate. Sam helped at as much as he could to make up for it since he didn’t exactly pay rent.

The door had been open a crack when Sam came to a stop. The thumps continued, followed by a high moan. Sam’s cheeks flushed when he realized what you and his brother were doing. The sound had been the headboard bumping against the wall and the moan, well, that had been you.

Sam told himself to back away, but then you started getting louder. Sam’s whole body felt warm at the sounds you made.

Sam had a poorly hidden crush on you from almost the moment you met. He saw how pretty you were, then as he got to know you better, Sam developed some feelings. You were one of the best people Sam had ever met, but he also saw how in love you and Dean were. He convinced himself he still liked you just because he wanted something like what you and Dean had. 

Sam couldn’t help himself from peaking through the crack in the door. He saw his brother laid out on the bed with you straddling his waist, your hands on his bare chest, bouncing up and down on his cock. You were panting and moaning, your head thrown back in pleasure, and your tits were bouncing with your movements. Sam bit his lip as his pants started to feel tighter instantly.

Dean’s hands were on your hips, guiding you up and down. Between grunts and groans he praised you, which seemed to make you go faster. Dean’s head was pressed back against the pillow, pleasure across his face as you worked yourself up and down. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, picturing himself in Dean’s place.

Sam dropped his hand and began to rub at the bulge in his pants. He needed to relieve some of the pressure. He focused intensely on you as he touched himself, pushing his shame away to the back of his mind. 

Sam listened to your moans and the slap of skin against skin. Sam had only ever kissed a girl, and now he was seeing one he had a massive crush on naked in front of him. It was like a wet dream come true. You were only a few feet away and he could see and hear you so clearly. Sam wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky.

Your whole body started to quiver in pleasure and Dean gripped your hips tighter, thrusting up into you when you started to falter. You came with a loud cry, your own hand covering your mouth to silence yourself and your body quaked. Sam assumed it was because you didn’t want to wake him, but then again, it really didn’t matter now. Not that you knew that.

Dean gave a few more sharp thrusts before he went still with a deep groan. You collapsed onto Dean’s chest and he ran his hand over your back, muttering something against your ear. Sam bit back his disappointment when he realized you were both finished and he dropped his hand from himself. He was ready to sneak back to the living room to sleep, or maybe into the bathroom to finish himself off. Sam glanced in the room one last time and froze when he realized Dean’s eyes locked with his.

He swallowed, frozen with fear, knowing he’d been caught. It was like he couldn’t move, terrified of what Dean would say or do. He waited for Dean to yell at him, maybe curse at Sam for invading your privacy. In all fairness, Sam knew he would deserve that.

Instead, a grin broke out across Dean’s face and he shot Sam a wink. 

After that, Sam quickly scrambled back into the living room. He tucked himself on the couch under his blanket and pretended as if he hadn’t just been caught watching his brother fuck his girlfriend. He ignored the bulge in his pants and forced himself to try and sleep. 

In the morning, Dean wore a cocky smile. He was extra touchy with you, groping and kissing you whenever he was close. Sam was sure his cheeks were on fire when Dean sucked a hickey into your neck during breakfast. 

Dean didn’t say a word about it after you left for classes, though. He must’ve not mentioned it to you either, but Sam could see the way Dean would smirk to himself. 

Dean liked knowing Sam wanted something that was his, and as long as he didn’t tell you what he saw, Sam didn’t mind his brother being a show off.

Later that night when Sam peaked through the door, it had been anything but an accident. It also wasn’t an accident when he went back every night for nearly a whole week. Sam was thankful you both had a high sex drive, the sight of you both was becoming an addiction.

A part of Sam worried that he was being reckless. Hell, he’d already been caught by his brother. 

That was another thing that Sam wondered about, why he was so okay with watching his brother have sex? He tried to tell himself that he was so focused on you that it didn’t matter, but there was another part of him that liked seeing Dean too. It was the perfect combination, you and his brother, that made everything just perfect to watch. 

Sam was snapped from his thoughts when you threw an arm over his shoulder and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. Sam didn’t even remember what you had been telling him before, he had been too distracted with how close you were sitting to him and got lost in his thoughts.

Whenever it was the weekend you let loose and relaxed, usually with a bottle of wine. Sam blushed immediately and you giggled, moving away from him and crawling over to where Dean sat on the couch. “You good, Sammy?” Dean asked slyly, pulling you in his lap.

“Huh?” Sam looked over to Dean, making sure to look at his brother and not the way you were grinding in his lap. “I- yeah.” 

“Y/n was just telling you she was grateful that you cleaned the kitchen earlier.” Dean reminded with a knowing smirk. 

“Oh, yeah.” Sam nodded, licking his dry lips. He knew his cheeks were burning pink by now. “It- it really wasn’t a problem.” He rushed out, trying so desperately to block out the small whine that slipped from your lips. 

“Let’s go to bed.” You purred against Dean’s ear a lot louder than you probably thought. Sam watched as you bit your lip, then when his eyes went lower he saw the way you rocked your hips back and forth in Dean’s lap. 

Sam’s palms felt sweaty and his cock gave a twitch of interest. He was brought back to the previous nights and he couldn’t stop himself from fantasizing. He wanted Dean to say no and just tear your clothes off and fuck you right there, right in front of Sam. He swallowed down a small gasp as the image flashed through his head. 

Sam balled his hands into fists as his cock started to bulge in his pants. As much as Sam wanted to keep watching you, he also didn’t want to humiliate himself. 

“Can’t say no to that.” Dean said huskily with a hint of a chuckle. Sam sighed in a small relief, shifting his legs to try and shield his erection from your view.

You giggled when Dean stood with you in his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders. Dean slapped your ass and you squeaked, while Sam had to bite back a moan. He couldn’t help but watch as Dean walked away from the couch with you in his arms. 

“G’night, Sam!” You called just before Dean turned into your bedroom. Sam didn’t bother to respond, the door was already creaking closed on its hinges, although he didn’t hear it fully shut. Sam knew what was about to happen and his whole body flushed with heat. He settled back on the couch, sinking into the cushions as he tried to relax. 

The walls in the apartment were paper thin, though. Sam could already hear your moans- Dean worked quick. He let his eyes flutter shut as he shakily exhaled. He tried to remember back to a couple nights ago when he saw Dean’s face buried between your legs. 

While Sam himself was inexperienced, he’d seen movies and porn. He knew what Dean was doing to you. The thought of taking Dean’s place made his cock throb. There had to be a wet spot of precum on his boxers by now. 

Sam knew you and Dean would be far too distracted to care what he was doing, so he allowed his hand to fall to his lap. He rubbed at the outside of his pants as his cock hardened and fully filled out. A particularly loud moan from you had Sam’s hand pressing harder, leading a small groan to fall from his lips at the pressure.

Sam had watched the two of you for over a week. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, it was close enough to seeing the real thing. At least, Sam tried to convince himself it was.

When his eyes fluttered shut, Sam could see you laid out in the bed, naked. He could picture his brother moving over you, kissing down your body until he got where he wanted. Then Dean would dive between your spread legs and you’d moan, gripping his hair and bucking down into the pleasure. But Dean would stop you, he’d grasp your hips tight and force you to just take the pleasure he was willing to give you.

Sam snapped his eyes open as he took a gasping breath. All blood had rushed south and his cock was absolutely throbbing for attention. He took a few breaths to try and calm himself, but that did him no good. You were starting to get louder and he knew you were close to your orgasm. 

Sam always liked watching you cum. He liked seeing your face contorted in pleasure and your whole body quake as you moaned out your release.

Sam clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He told himself he had to stay on the couch, that he had to break his habit of watching. A whole week of his voyeuristic ways had been enough.

But, Sam just couldn’t convince himself of that. His feet were already carrying him over to the door before he could think to stop himself. Dean had left it open a crack, as if he predicted Sam’s inability to resist.

Sam peeked through the door just in time to watch as you came undone. Sam had guessed right, Dean’s face was buried between your legs. Your thighs locked around his brother’s head and your whole body shook. You tipped your head back in pleasure as you moaned out your release.

You took panting breaths as you started to relax. Dean finally moved from between your legs, kissing up your belly, then your chest, before finally landing on your lips. 

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly when he saw your slick on Dean’s chin and how you still willingly kissed him. There was something so dirty yet hot about it. Another wave of arousal washed over Sam.

You giggled as Dean started to kiss your neck and you tilted your head to the side. Your fingers combed through his hair as he nibbled and sucked at your neck. Your eyes were shut and Sam held frozen as you faced him.

Sam told himself to leave, but when he saw your eyes fluttered open, he realized it was too late. 

“Sam?” Your brows furrowed in confusion, your eyes squinting to see better. 

Dean finally lifted his head and Sam was sure that if it wasn’t so dark, you’d both be able to see that his cheeks were bright red. He was insanely embarrassed, just waiting for you to shame him for invading your privacy. The only small relief was that Sam had resisted reaching into his pants to stroke his hard cock.

“What the hell-“

“We’ve talked about this before.” Sam heard Dean mutter quickly, cutting you off. He seemed unfazed as he kissed your collarbone. “You...me… someone else.”

“Yeah, but your little brother?” You whispered back and Sam really wished he could just disappear. He couldn’t hear what you and Dean muttered to one another after that.

Sam was about to run back to the couch and pretend none of this had happened, but then Dean stood. He was in only his boxers as he made his way to the door. He wore a cheeky grin as he pulled it open, bringing Sam into full view.

“You gonna come in or not, peeping-tom?” Dean teased and Sam swallowed thickly, eyes going wide at the offer. He glanced to you, who just watched from the bed with an unreadable look. 

That’s when Sam remembered how much wine you’d had. Not enough to be stumbling drunk, but Sam seriously suspected it’s why you seemed so calm about it. Or maybe it had something to do with what Dean had whispered to you...

Either way, Sam stepped into the room. Dean chuckled, patting him on the back and ushering him toward the bed. Sam couldn’t believe this was actually happening, especially when you smiled up at him softly and patted the bed. You actually wanted him and Dean was… oh god, Sam couldn’t even focus on one thought as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you really a virgin?” You asked gently, leaning up on your elbow, gazing up to Sam. 

Sam thought he couldn’t blush anymore, but he was proven wrong. He glanced to Dean, the only person who knew, then down to you and nodded sheepishly. 

Sam flinched when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. His brother had taken a seat on the opposite of him, but Sam couldn’t look away from your face. Your tongue had poked out to wet your bottom lip and Sam had become entranced.

“No need to be embarrassed, Sammy.” Dean promised in a murmur and Sam bit his lip. “You can talk, y’know that, right?” Dean teased lightly and Sam took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I was watching you.” Sam blurted out, unsure of what else to say. He watched with nervous eyes as you sat up fully, pulling the sheet to cover your body. 

You looked to Dean for a moment. “I know I’m not that quiet… so that’s probably on me.” You blushed slightly with a dismissive shrug. You glanced to Dean again, who sat on the other side of Sam, for further direction. Sam missed the silent interaction between the two of you, instead he was focused on the way the sheet hung low on your chest.

Suddenly, your hand landed on the bulge in his pants and Sam jumped slightly, gasping at the shock of pleasure. Sam surprised himself when he actually whined when you increased the pressure. “Feels good, right?” Dean mused huskily and Sam nodded, his cock throbbing in his pants as you palmed him.

Sam’s hands fell to his thighs, gripping them because he didn’t know what else to do. “You can touch her.” Dean offered and Sam gasped, bucking his hips up into your touch. “Actually, y/n?” You looked to Dean and Sam bit back a whine when you withdrew your hand. “Lay back on the bed.”

You did what Dean told you without question, moving back into your previous position. You nestled your head back against the pillows to try and relax. Sam didn’t notice your nervous breathing, he was too distracted by the whole situation. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming.

“Come sit here.” Dean told Sam and he complied, taking place between your legs when Dean knocked them apart. “Isn’t she pretty like this?” Dean muttered against Sam’s ear from behind. Sam nearly jumped, not realizing his brother had pressed against his back.

“She’s always pretty.” Sam responded shyly after a moment, looking up and down the length of your sheet-covered body. He desperately wanted to see what was underneath, but this was Dean’s game. He could only hope his brother wasn’t as patient as he seemed.

As if Dean had read his little brother’s mind, he bunched a handful of the sheet in his hand and tugged it down until your naked body was revealed. You shivered and tried to cover yourself with your hands, but the look Dean shot you had you dropping your hands. 

“You can look all you want, Sam.” Dean said, his hands moving around Sam’s waist. “Or,” his fingers grasped the edges of Sam’s shirt and he tugged it up. Sam allowed his brother to pull the clothing away without a second thought. “You can touch.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat when Dean’s hands fell to his belt. He pulled it loose with skillful fingers, tossing the leather aside. Then Dean’s fingers fell to the front of Sam’s jeans, pulling down the zipper as he underdressed his little brother. 

Sam gasped when his brother’s hand dipped into his boxers. “Damn, Sammy.” Dean purred, pulling Sam’s hard cock from the confines of his boxers. “Nice big cock just like your big brother, huh?” Dean chuckled lightly. 

Sam didn’t have the ability to process how or why he ended up with Dean’s hand stroking up and down his cock, all he knew was that it felt good. Pleasure mingled with excitement in Sam’s belly as you spread your legs wider after a look from Dean.

“She’s all nice and ready for you.” Dean hummed against Sam’s ear, leading him to shudder at the thrill. “I know you’ve been wanting her for a while… and since I’m such a nice big brother, why don’t you go ahead and take a turn in that sweet pussy?”

With that Dean moved off to the side, watching intently as Sam worked his pants down his legs. When he was naked, he swallowed thickly and dropped his hand to your thigh. “Is… is this okay?” Sam asked you quietly when he realized he hadn’t. 

“Yeah,” you nodded after taking a breath. “Just let Dean tell you what to do, alright?” You raised your arms to rest your hands on his shoulders. Sam slotted himself between your legs, his hard cock nudging your thigh.

“Go ahead, Sam.” Dean nodded from the other side of the bed, pulling his own cock from his boxers. He stroked himself as Sam grasped his cock in his hand. “She’s all nice and slick, just waiting for you.” Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. He was ready to cum just from the sight of you, but he held back. He’d embarrassed himself enough for one night and he’d be damned if he squandered the opportunity in front of him.

Sam’s other hand landed by your head as he lowered himself down. With the angle just right, Sam was able to nudge his cock against your entrance. The need building inside of Sam was telling him to push in, to be buried inside of your sweet cunt and to relish in the pleasure of being with you.

Sam managed to hold back, though. He shifted entirely, both hands falling to your hips as he nestled his face against your neck. He panted and you ran a hand over his back, cooing for him to relax.

“It’s okay,” you muttered against his ear, angling your hips. Sam held your hips tight, his body practically vibrating with arousal as he started to push in. His cock was a little longer than Dean’s, but not quite as thick. You still winced a little when he pushed in, a small whimper falling from your lips. 

Sam’s brows knit together in pleasure and his jaw dropped in a soft gasp at the feeling of his cock slipping in your tight, wet warmth inch by inch. It was too much, excitement overtaking him at the new, amazingly intense feeling. 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward, shoving the last few inches of his cock inside of you. It felt like his cock was buried in hot, slick silk and Sam moaned. 

“Good boy.” Dean purred from behind, watching as Sam tried to relax. “Go on.” Dean encouraged, standing from the bed, moving to get a better view of the both of you.

“God, you feel s- so good.” Sam rushed out before a whine slipped from his lips. Your body was squeezing him so tight, like you were trying to milk his cock. The image rushed through Sam’s head, filling you up with his cum as you came undone beneath him. He shuddered as a thrill of pleasure rushed through him. 

Sam pulled his hips back, only a few inches of his cock slipping from you. Then he gave an experimental thrust forward, a grin of arousal and glee crossing his face when you gave a small moan in response. Sam drank in the sound, his cock throbbing and his heart skipping a beat. He wanted more, he wanted you to make the sounds for him that you did for Dean. 

Sam focused on pulling his hips back and pushing forward. It was nearly mechanical, the way he fucked you. He was trying his hardest to not let himself come undone. The second he pushed into, Sam thought he was going to cum. He didn’t want to, not yet. He wanted to make you feel good before focusing on himself.

Sam pushed up on his arm, making it so he could look down at you. Sam rocked forward, burying his cock inside of your tight walls. Then, he withdrew before repeating the process. You weren’t really moaning, but little hums of pleasure fell from your lips. 

The pace was slow, sure, but Sam’s cock was big enough to make up for his lack of experience. You could feel every vein and twitch of his cock as he thrust in and out of you slowly.

Dean, however, wasn’t having it. “Go faster,” he ordered Sam from the sidelines. Sam glanced to his brother, cheeks flushing further with warmth when he realized Dean was stroking his cock as he watched. 

“I- I wanna last.” Sam admitted shyly, looking from Dean to you. “I wanna make her cum.”

You smiled up at him softly, realizing how nervous he was. Sam was obviously scared of embarrassing himself. Instead of assuring him with words, you reached for him.

Your fingers tangled into his hair and Sam allowed you to guide him up. When he was close enough, you pressed your lips softly to Sam’s. It was gentle and full of reassurance. You angled your hips up and rested your knees against his hips.

Suddenly, a loud slap echoed through the room and Sam whimpered, his hips shoving forward and his lips parting from yours. You looked from Sam to Dean with wide eyes, just in time to see Dean bring his hand down against Sam’s ass again. 

“Pick up there pace.” Dean demanded. He was getting impatient as he continued to stroke himself with his other hand. “Fuck her like you mean it.”

Sam’s face was on fire with humiliation. His brother had really just spanked him while he was inside of you. Sam took a breath and nodded to Dean, who gave a smirk. His brother’s eyes were practically black with lust as Sam started to thrust into you a little faster.

Sam tried to relax, but the feel of your slick walls around his cock as he fucked in and out of you over and over had him panting. Sam’s whole body was warm and shuddering, his cock twitching with excitement. He was already so close.

He wanted to make it good for you- he wanted to make you cum the way Dean did, but fuck, it’s too much. You feel so perfect, your tight, silk-like walls wrapped around him. You moaned a little louder, your lips parted and your head tipped back. One of Sam’s hands stayed planted by your head while the other squeezed your hip.

“I’m close,” you panted out and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He tried his hardest to hold on, the thought of getting you to cum around his cock spurring him on. But, fuck, the more he pictured it, the more his body quivered and his cock twitched.

“Tell me what to do.” Sam panted out, nearly begging. Everything else faded away, all of his focus on you. “Please,”

You could tell Sam was desperate, his thrusts were getting sloppier and his gasps were getting faster and higher. His eyes were wide, silently pleading for any kind of direction. The fact that he was struggling to hold back just because he wanted you to get off first was incredible. 

“Give me your hand.” Sam did as you asked, guiding his hand from your hip. You gripped his wrist and brought his thumb between your lips. Sams squeezed his eyes shut and his hips stuttered as you sucked his thumb into your mouth.

You glanced at Dean, still very aware he was watching. You put on a show for your boyfriend, tongue circling and wetting Sam’s thumb. Dean gave you a smirk that was laced with arousal. 

Your eyes fell from Dean’s face to where he was fucking his hand. You licked your lips as you guided Sam’s hand between your legs. “Right there, Sam.” You rested his thumb right over your clit. “Rub right there.” Sam did and a moan spilled from your lips. That egged him on. Sam started circling and rubbing at your little bud with his spit-slick finger. 

Sam tried to keep his thrusts in tandem with the rubbing of his finger. Sam noticed the reaction from your body immediately. Your moans got breathier and your legs started to quiver. 

“Keep going,” You panted out, turning your head to look up at Sam. He nodded quickly and did as you asked. Your legs tensed and your toes curled. 

When your orgasm hit, Sam swore it was the most amazing thing. Your back arched off the bed and your jaw dropped in a silent moan. Your hands fisted in the sheets and your legs shook. Your body clenched down around Sam’s cock tight, pulsing around him.

Sam finally let himself go, shoving deep inside of you. Sam came with a guttural moan, his cock giving a twitch before his seed painted your inner walls. His hips stuttered against your ass, another rope of cum spilling inside of you. 

Sam’s body gave out at the intense waves of pleasure. He collapsed on top of you, his sweaty body pressed against yours. Sam kept himself buried deep inside of you, enjoying the way your body still clenched around his spent cock as you finished riding out your orgasm. Sam buried his face into your neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Thank you, thank you,” Sam repeated again and again. You couldn’t help but giggle lightly as you ran your fingers through his damp hair. 

Sam took a few moments to gather himself. When he sat up off of you, Sam smiled down shyly. Then, his eyes drifted down to where his body met yours. 

Dean’s hand landed on his shoulder and Sam looked to his brother. Dean didn’t have to say anything, Sam knew that his time was up. Sam’s eyes fell again, watching as he pulled out of you. 

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his slick, cum coated length leaving your body. Sam barely had time to enjoy the view of his cum dripping from your hole before Dean was pushing him away. He ended up at the end of the bed, while Dean took his place between your legs. 

Dean had held off on cumming, his cock still hard as he notched at top at your entrance. Dean didn’t give any bit of warning as he shoved himself inside of you. Dean didn’t even need to get you ready, Sam had already done that, his cum and your slick making it easy for Dean. You let out a moan as Dean started with a fast, hard pace. The bed rocked with the power of his thrusts and you were moaning underneath him in moments.

Sam watched from the other side of the bed, cheeks flushed pink and jaw slack as he watched you squirm in pleasure beneath his brother. 

Dean knew all the right spots to hit inside of you, how you liked to get fucked, what little extra things got you going. Dean slapped your thigh and you let out an alarmed gasp, bucking your ass down to meet his harsh thrusts. 

Dean leaned down then, taking your nipple into his mouth. He suckled and bit gently, rolling the pointed peak between his tongue and teeth. 

“Fuck, Dean!” You cried out as he hit your sweet spot and bit down on your nipple.

“That’s it, baby.” Dean praised, lifting his head from your chest. “You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you?” Dean already knew the answer to that, even before you nodded enthusiastically. 

You let out a loud cry of pleasure, your cunt squeezing around Dean’s cock as waves of pleasure crashed over you. Dean didn’t stop thrusting. He kept fucking into you, forcing your orgasm to spill into another one.

Your head was spinning, your whole body quivering as Dean forced you to experience the pleasure in full. Your hands slapped against his back, your nails digging in as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

Sam’s heart was racing, his breath coming fast as he watched you react to his brother. Sam had heard you and Dean together before, but seeing everything up close… fuck, Sam’s cock gave a twitch of interest, even after cumming. 

“She likes it rough,” Dean grunted out to Sam, who he knew was watching intently. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes!” You cried out, pleasure rippling through your body as Dean’s thick, hard length filled you again and again. 

When his thumb fell to your clit, that’s when you really started to scream. Dean let out a half-chuckle half-groan at the sound. He loved this part, where he got you so high on pleasure that you screamed for him. 

“Dean, Dean,” you chanted like a prayer, your heels digging into his ass, trying to hold him deep inside of you. His thumb worked you over and that paired with the fat stretch of his cock had you falling apart once again with a loud moan.

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He shoved in deep one last time and held himself there, spilling into your with a deep groan. You hummed in content at the feeling of Dean’s seed filling your core, alongside Sam’s 

That’s when you remembered the other Winchester. You looked past Dean and met Sam’s lust blown eyes. His cheeks were pink and his lips were parted. His cock was in hand, semi hard as he watched you.

Dean let out a heavy, content sigh as he rubbed his hands up and down your waist. “You okay?” He asked in a hushed tone. You smiled lazily, nodding as you allowed your eyes to flutter shut. 

You winced a little when Dean withdrew from you, the thick drag of his cock against your inner walls making your toes curl. Dean let out another deep hum- you could tell he was admiring the sight of cum dripping from your used cunt. 

“Isn’t she pretty like this?” Dean mused to Sam, but didn’t take his eyes off of you. “All fucked out… can barely keep those beautiful eyes open.”

“She’s really pretty.” Sam said breathless, watching intently as Dean’s thumb dipped into your cunt. Coated in cum, Dean’s finger moved to press to your clit. You let out a gasp and twitched, while Dean chuckled.

“We made a mess, didn’t we, Sammy?” Dean purred, finally looking towards his flustered little brother. “Only fair it gets cleaned up, right?” The smirk on Dean’s lips is all it took for Sam to realize what his brother meant.

Dean moved away from you, knowing Sam knew what he wanted. 

You still had your eyes closed, your chest steadily rising and falling. That is, until you felt hands grip your thighs. Your eyes shot open and you gasped at the feel of a wet tongue lapping experimentally at your folds.

You lifted your head, spotting Sam between your legs. Dean stood from the bed and pulled his boxers on before sitting by your head. “Just relax, baby.” Dean purred.

He maneuvered the both of you a little bit, guiding your head to rest in his lap. Dean ran his fingers through your hair, he’s eyes transfixed on Sam’s head between your spread legs. 

Sam had never done this before, which made him nervous. He tried to be gentle, not sure what you liked. His tongue was a bit sloppy as he collected the mix of his brother’s and his own seed on his tongue. 

The cum was sticky on his tongue, the taste was a little salty, but when your thighs clenched around his head, Sam found himself not minding.

You hummed softly, reaching down and gripping Sam's hair lightly. He let you guide him where you wanted him. When Sam’s tongue pushed into and his nose bumped your clit, you let out a small “uh,” 

You were still quite sensitive, the feeling of Sam’s tongue making you quiver. “That’s it…” Dean praised his brother. 

Sam felt a bit of pride, knowing he made you feel good and that Dean approved. Sam rocked his hips against the bed, his length smothered against the mattress. There was a slight pressure that made Sam moan into your core. 

The orgasm that hit you was small and sudden, pulling a little moan from your lips. Your thighs shook slightly and you gripped Sam’s hair a little tighter. He kept licking, his eyes gazing up the length of your body until they landed on your face. The look of pleasure gave Sam confidence to keep going until all the cum was gone, just like Dean told him.

Sam pulled away panting, his chin shining with slick. He wrapped his arms around your waist in a hug and rested his head on your lower belly for a moment, taking in the comfort of you stroking his hair. Sam was quite tired and the gentle motion was putting him to sleep as he clung to you.

“You did good, Sammy.” Dean praised and Sam smiled softly to himself. “Tell Sam thank you.” He whispered to you.

“Thank you, Sam.” You parroted back tiredly in a soft sigh. 

“Here, c’mon.” Dean muttered then, pulling you to sit up. Sam fell away from you and opted to sit up on his knees. He watched as Dean stood and pulled you into his arms. 

He held you bridal style, your arms around his neck and your legs over his arms. You buried your face into Dean’s chest for warmth and he smiled to himself.

“We’re gonna get you in a nice, warm bath. How’s that sound?”

“Mmm nice.” You hummed sleepily.

Dean turned on his heel and carried you towards the door. “Is she okay?” Sam piped up, standing from the bed and quickly pulling on his boxers.

“‘M good.” You spoke up softly even though Sam had asked Dean. Dean just chuckled softly to himself and headed towards the bathroom with you in his arms, leaving Sam in the room.

“She’s pretty worn out. You did good, Sam.” Dean assured. Sam knew that the effect on you was mostly from Dean, but he still felt his chest swell with pride. 

Sam licked his lips, tasting your slick. His cock was hard again, now tucked in his boxers as he looked to the disheveled bed. Sam couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips- he couldn’t believe that had actually just happened. After all that time watching, Sam now knew what you felt like.  
On top of that, he’d given you an orgasm and lasted during his first time. That was enough. At least, for now it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and feedback is incredible <3


End file.
